


GRANIT

by Kondziolina



Category: one direction band
Genre: Art, Love, M/M, praca o niczym, to wstawię, wena przyszła
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondziolina/pseuds/Kondziolina
Summary: Księżyc świadkiem, że ich dusze się połączyły.





	GRANIT

**Author's Note:**

> Coś mnie natchnęło. Jest. Nie wiem co to. Dziękuję, miłego czytania.

1**

Spojrzał na dwumetrowy blok niebieskiego granitu. Jego nieobrobiona forma wręcz napełniała go podekscytowaniem. Jego serce biło mocno, a szeroki uśmiech zagościł na jego ustach. Dołeczki w jego policzkach były uwydatnione w świetle porannego słońca. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż zostanie sam na sam z kamieniem. Nie może się doczekać, aż weźmie do ręki narzędzia i stworzy najwspanialszą rzeźbę na jaką go stać. Taki drogocenny kamień nie może się zmarnować na byle co.

\- Podoba Ci się kochanie? - Zapytała jego narzeczona. On przytaknął, nie odrywając spojrzenia od pięknych, błyszczących drobinek. Myślami był już z daleko stąd.

\- Zanieście to do jego pracowni. - Usłyszał jak przez mgłę. Poczuł delikatny dotyk na swoim ramieniu. Z niechęcią odwrócił się od kamienia i spojrzał na dziewczynę, która spoglądała na niego swoimi błyszczącymi oczami.

\- Jasne, dziękuję Taylor. - Powiedział z uśmiechem. Ostatni raz zerknął przez ramię, jak robotnicy ostrożnie przenoszą kamień do jego pracowni. Zaczął martwić się, czy tak cenny przedmiot mógł zostawić pod opieką zwykłych pracowników. Zabiłby, gdyby pojawiła się chociaż jedna, najmniejsza rysa.

\- Wysłali to moi rodzice z zagranicy. Pomyśleli, że może Ci się spodobać. - Powiedziała, biorąc go pod ramię i ciągnąc do domu. Harry westchnął i objął swoją kobietę w pasie.

\- To miłe z ich strony. Mają zamiar nas odwiedzić w najbliższym czasie? - Zapytał, otwierając przed nią drzwi frontowe. Jego pracownia znajdowała się w szopie obok. Zaglądał tam, kiedy tylko miał czas i nie musiał zajmować się rodzinną firmą.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie prędko. - Zachichotała dziewczyna, wchodząc do środka. - Obiad już dochodzi, umyj ręce. 

\- Dzięki. - Powiedział Harry i skierował się do łazienki. Minął ścianę pełną ich wspólnych zdjęć, które nagromadziły się przez wszystkie lata ich wspólnego życia.

Harry i Taylor znali się od dziecka. Ich rodziny się przyjaźniły. Ich rodzice założyli wspólną firmę, więc to jasne, że spotykali się często. Wychowali się praktycznie razem. Z tymi samymi opiekunkami. Kiedy ich ojcowie siedzieli w firmie, matki zajmowały się samymi przyjemnościami. Częste wyjazdy za granicę spowodowały, że Harry miał tylko Taylor, a Taylor miała tylko Harry’ego.

To co ich łączyło nie było miłością.

To znaczy było.

Ale nie miłością romantyczną, które zostały wyrwane z bajek Disney’a. On nie był królewiczem, ona nie była księżniczką. Nie byli zakochani w sobie. Nigdy. Oboje pragnęli czegoś innego, KOGOŚ innego. A może tylko on?

To ich rodziny nalegały, by Harry się jej oświadczył. Chcieli, by firma została w rodzinie. Na początku śmiali się z tego, ale gdy nacisk stawał się coraz większy i większy, stwierdzili, że mogą odegrać pewnego rodzaju szopkę. 

Byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, to im nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz byli zadowoleni, że mogą się trochę pobawić i jednocześnie zdjąć z siebie narzekania rodziców. To było w pewnym sensie orzeźwiające. 

Czasami zdarzało im się zapomnieć, że grają. Byli bardzo blisko siebie od zawsze. Gotowali razem, pracowali razem, czasem spali w tej samej sypialni. Subtelne dotyki, małe pocałunki, uśmiechy które rozświetlały ich dnie. Ale dla niego była to tylko sfera przyjaźni. Miejsce, które w pewnym momencie zaczęło się zacierać i nic z tym nie zrobili. 

Ich “związek” stał się przyzwyczajeniem. Przyzwyczajeniem, którego nie chcieli zmienić. A może zapomnieli o tym, że powinni to zrobić? Może zapomnieli, że to zaczęło iść w złym kierunku? Zapomnieli, że to w końcu zajdzie za daleko?

A może to tylko on? 

Czasem przyłapywał Taylor na zbyt długim patrzeniu na jego ciało. Czasem słyszał chichoty, gdy siedziała ze swoimi przyjaciółkami na tarasie i wiedział, że rozmawiali o nim. Ale on mógł sobie to po prostu wymyślić. W końcu nie wszystko kręci się wokół niego, prawda?

Długie lata tkwili w tym rzekomym związku, potem w narzeczeństwie. Dawno przestali szukać drugich połówek, ale czy to było dla nich dobre?

Jedli wspólne obiady i kolacje, śmiali się przy tym i dużo rozmawiali. Tego dnia, Taylor usiadła na jego kolanach, pokazując mu naszyjnik, który kupiła tego dnia. Oboje zachwycali się piękną obróbką. To ich łączyło. Miłość do pięknych rzeczy. Przytulili się i Harry przeprosił, mówiąc o nowym nabytku, który chciał obejrzeć. Taylor nie była zła, wiedziała dobrze ile pasja znaczy dla niego. 

I być może to był początek końca.

 

*

Harry uśmiechnął się, wchodząc do pracowni. Na samym środku zagraconego pomieszczenia stał kamień. Czekał na to, by się nim zająć. Wręcz z czcią przejechał po jego strukturze, czując delikatność, a zarazem szorstkość skały. W pewnym momencie nawet poczuł jakby drgał, ale to była tylko jego wyobraźnia. Zabrał rękę i odwrócił się do stołu w poszukiwaniu swoich ulubionych narzędzi.

Westchnął na bałagan, który tu panował. Wszędzie stały większe, bądź mniejsze rzeźby z najróżniejszych materiałów. Drewno, marmur, piaskowiec. Małe, duże. Byli tam ludzie, były zwierzęta, były malutkie figurki. Stare, jeszcze ze szkoły i te nowsze, które skończył całkiem niedawno. Niektóre zapakowane, gotowe do sprzedaży bądź oddania, inne upchnięte w kąt, by nie przewracały się pod jego nogami. 

Podszedł do starej, drewnianej szafy, która od dawna zakurzona jest przez biały pył. Otworzył szufladę i pomyślał, że to jedyne miejsce w całej szopie, w której jest względny porządek. Dbał o swoje narzędzia bardziej niż o cokolwiek innego. W ciszy wyjął dłuto z drewnianą rączką i wywarzył go w ręku. Robił to zawsze. Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie momentu, gdy trzymał je w dłoni po raz pierwszy.

To były święta. Kilka miesięcy po tym, gdy po raz pierwszy poszedł na zajęcia z rzeźbiarstwa. Do dziś pamięta zapach, który unosił się w powietrzu i starego nauczyciela o surowym wyrazie twarzy. Spojrzał na grupie uczniów i westchnął głośno, mamrocząc coś o głośnej młodzieży. Harry mu się nie dziwił. Uderzył swojego Irlandzkiego przyjaciela w brzuch, kiedy zorientował się, że był najgłośniejszy z całej grupy i wskazał na mężczyznę, którego kąciki ust delikatnie się uniosły. Niall fuknął na niego, jednak uciszył się, wraz z resztą i zwrócił uwagę na nauczyciela.

Od tej pory wyglądało, jakby wszystko się zmieniło. Pan Teodor zaczął opowiadać o rzeźbach, technikach i przyrządach z taką pasją, że każdy, a zwłaszcza Harry, wsłuchiwali się w to zahipnotyzowani. Nawet ich wychowawczyni była w szoku, gdy ani razu nie musiała zwracać uwagi największym łobuzom. We względnej ciszy przekazywali sobie figurki, siedząc przy długim, drewnianym stole. To była magiczna chwila. Jest pewien, że miłość do tego zrodziła się właśnie w chwili, gdy w jego ręce wpadła mała rzeźba słonika. Mieściła się w jego dłoni, nie była pomalowana. Harry jednak zakochał się w niej i zapragnął stworzyć coś własnymi rękoma.

Ubłagał rodziców by zapłacili panu Teodorowi za prywatne lekcje. Jego pierwsze prace z gliny były krzywe i pękały, ponieważ ścianki były zbyt cienkie. Harry jednak się nie zraził i coraz większą pasją tworzył kolejne i kolejne. Pan Teodor uśmiechał się zawsze, zerkając na niego spod swojego miejsca przy stole i klepał po głowie, gdy uradowany Harry przychodził z kolejnymi figurkami do pieca. 

Kiedy Harry przyszedł na ostatnią lekcję przed świętami, zdziwił się, widząc pakunek tuż przy swoim miejscu pracy. Zawsze siadał w kącie, z daleka od długiego stołu przy której niegdyś siedział z klasą. Nie mógł znaleźć pana Teodora, więc podszedł ostrożnie do blatu i zobaczył swoje imię na złotej wstążce. Uśmiechnął się i wziął paczuszkę do ręki, ostrożnie ją oglądając.

\- To od świętego Mikołaja. - Powiedział cicho pan Teodor, pojawiając się w drzwiach. Harry pokręcił wtedy głową, mówiąc, że już dawno w niego nie wierzy. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się i podszedł do niego. Usiadł na przeciwko i przyglądał się jak Harry drze świąteczny papier. Pisnął, widząc w środku tą samą figurkę słonia, dzięki której znalazł się w tym miejscu. Do dziś stoi ona na honorowym miejscu w domu. Skakał z radości i okrążył stół, by przytulić zdziwionego takim entuzjazmem pana Teodora. Harry wyjaśnił mu, że to najlepszy prezent jaki w życiu dostał. 

\- Tam jest coś jeszcze. - Mężczyzna wskazał na stolik, a Harry szybko podszedł w tamtą stronę. Faktycznie. Tak bardzo ucieszył się widząc słonika, że nie zwrócił uwagi na podłużne pudełko. Ostrożnie je otworzył i wyciągnął piękne dłuto, z drewnianą rączką. Wyglądało profesjonalnie, drogo i… 

\- Dziękuję. - Powiedział do pana Teodora i znowu podszedł by go przytulić. Właśnie w te święta poczuł, że wszystko będzie wspaniałe. Poczuł, że nie musi martwić się o swoją przyszłość. Wie, że będzie robił wszystko, co kochał. 

 

Harry otrząsnął się i wyciągnął to samo, stare narzędzie. Ile lat minęło? Zbyt dużo. Prawdą było jednak, że sięgał do niego właśnie wtedy, gdy czuł, że stworzy prawdziwe arcydzieło. Sztuka go otacza i potrzebuje jak najlepszych środków. 

Ścisnął przedmiot i odwrócił się do kamienia, które mieniło się w blasku słońca, wpadającego przez uchylone okno. Piękny kawałek kamienia. Podszedł, w głowie mając posąg, który stworzy w najbliższym czasie. Nie chciał stworzyć greckiej bogini czy znanej osobistości. Chciał zrobić prezent swojej narzeczonej i stworzyć jej podobiznę. 

Jednak coś było nie w porządku. Pierwsze uderzenie i jego dłuto się złamało. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie, patrząc na rączkę, która została w jego dłoni. Powoli rozejrzał się i dostrzegł resztę części rozsypaną po podłodze. Zmarszczył brwi. Jeszcze nigdy mu się to nie przydarzyło. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na narzędzie i zrobiło mu się niezwykle przykro. Stracił najcenniejszą pamiątkę po swoim nauczycielu i zarazem najlepszy przyrząd, który był w pracowni. 

W jego głowie pojawiły się przebłyski wspomnień. Momenty, kiedy zaczynał pracę, będąc małym chłopcem, w pracowni pana Teodora. Momenty, gdy sam po raz pierwszy odważył się zrobić coś w domu i jego rodzice nakrzyczeli na niego za zrobienie ogromnego bałaganu. Momenty, kiedy wprowadzili się do obecnego domu ze swoją narzeczoną, a pierwszą rzeczą było zrobienie rzeźby w tejże pracowni. We wszystkich tych wspomnieniach trzymał ten jeden, charakterystyczny przedmiot. Ten jeden, z którym wiąże się tyle prac, tyle emocji. 

Coś chłodnego rozlało się po jego ciele. Ramiona opadły. 

Odrzucił drewnianą rączkę i wyszedł.

Księżyc schował się za chmurami.

2**  
Minęło kilka tygodni, nim Harry’ego znowu ogarnęła wena. Jego ręce świerzbiły z podekscytowania. Wszedł do starej pracowni i uśmiechnął się widząc kamień. Podszedł do niego powoli i przejechał opuszkami palców po powierzchni. Czuł ciepło bijące z jego wnętrza. Uśmiechnął się. Otworzył okno, wpuszczając świeże powietrze i zakasał rękawy. 

W jego głowie zaczęła pojawiać się postać, którą powinien wyrzeźbić. Dobrze pamiętał, że chciał zrobić niespodziankę swojej narzeczonej, jednak nie potrafił się przemóc. Jakaś dziwna myśl zakiełkowała w jego głowie. Może powinien spożytkować inaczej ten materiał? Dlaczego dziełem jego życia miałaby być jego narzeczona? 

Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym trudniej było mu wyobrazić sobie postać Taylor. 

Pokręcił głową i sięgnął do szuflady, wyciągając dłuto. Zaufał swoim rękom i bez planu przyłożył koniec do skały. W głowie miał jedną, okropną myśl, że jego narzędzie się połamie. Miał w głowie to, że zepsuje tak drogocenny granit. Miał w głowie to, że nic mu nie wyjdzie. 

To wszystko jednak się rozpłynęło, kiedy uderzył w niego pierwszy raz. Na ustach uformował się szeroki uśmiech, a w sercu rozlało niesamowite ciepło. Spokój ogarnął jego ciało, a w głowie uformowało się wyobrażenie sylwetki. 

Pierwsze uderzenie.

Drugie uderzenie.

Siódme uderzenie.

Wszystko nagle nabrało sensu. 

On nabrał zapału.

Wewnętrzna siła dała mu kopa, przez którego zaczął działać.

Jego myśli wirowały.

Obrazy pojawiały się i znikały. Żadna z nich nie została jednak na dłużej. Kolory się mieszały, postaci zmieniały, formując się w coraz to nowe kształty, poszukując tego jednego, jedynego osobnika, którego potrzebował wyrzeźbić. 

Nie wiedział co się z nim działo. Po raz pierwszy czuł w sobie taką pasję. Czuł się szczęśliwy. Czuł się jakby na szczycie góry. 

W jego głowie zaczęło się formować coś pięknego. Klatka piersiowa, ramiona, delikatne dłonie, umięśnione nogi. Nie widział twarzy, ale jeszcze nie czas na nią. Jego ręce pracowały, odkrywając coraz to nowe kawałki, które cicho spadały na ziemię. Uderzenia rozprzestrzeniały się po całym pomieszczeniu. 

Słońce, które do tej pory chowało się za chmurami, teraz wyszło i otuliło go swoim ciepłem. Zaglądało przez okno i Harry miał wrażenie, jakby uśmiechało się do niego. 

Tworzył, zapominając o całym świecie. Tworzył, zapominając o pracy w firmie, która na niego czekała. Tworzył, zapominajac o swoim życiu w którym ma narzeczoną i ślub na głowie. 

Mijały sekundy.

Minuty.

Godziny.

Nawet słońce zaczęło ziewać, chowając się za horyzontem. On jednak dalej pracował, nieustannie uderzając w kamień. Z łatwością ale i precyzją. Nie odstępował go ani na chwilę. Był jak zaczarowany.

Nie czuł zmęczenia, nie czuł pragnienia, nie czuł głodu.

Czuł wielką miłość i przywiązanie. Czuł, że to będzie dzieło jego życia.

Z uśmiechem na twarzy działał, w głowie planując i ciesząc się swoją pracą.

\- Kochanie? - Harry wzdrygnął się, słysząc głos Taylor z okolic drzwi. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie, by pozbyć się mgły sprzed oczu i powoli odwrócił głowę. Blondynka miała na sobie szlafrok, w ręku trzymała świecę. - Jest już późno. Wracaj do łóżka. - Powiedziała. 

Jego serce zabiło mocniej. Przełknął gulę w gardle i opuszkami palców przejechał przez granit. Czuł ciepło, które pojawiło się nagle. Wręcz czuł jak powoli przemieszcza się przez palce, rękę, ramię. Czuł jak wypełnia jego ciało. Jego serce zajaśniało złotym blaskiem. Zamknął oczy. 

\- Harry, jutro idziesz do pracy. - Zirytowała się dziewczyna, powodując, że płomień, który pojawił się w jego ciele, nagle zgasł. Poczuł chłód. 

\- Idę już. - Powiedział zły, odkładając narzędzia na swoje miejsce. Westchnął, widząc, że dziewczyna dalej stoi w drzwiach i czeka na niego. Znała go zbyt dobrze. Wie, że jeśli by poszła, on zostałby jeszcze długo, tworząc swoje dzieło. Troszczyła się o niego, jednak on nie potrafił być jej dziś za to wdzięczny. Potrzebował tworzyć. 

Wytrzepał ręce z pyłu i z ostatnim spojrzeniem na formujące się ciało, zgasił światło i wyszedł z szopy.

Księżyc odprowadził go do domu.

3**  
Harry wpadł w rutynę. Rano wstawał do pracy, siedział w firmie do godziny siedemnastej, by potem, wręcz w podskokach, biec do domu. Chociaż czy na pewno biegł do domu? Nie biegł do domu. Biegł do swojej szopy. Przebierał się w stare, połatane ubrania i zaczynał pracę. 

Czasem zapominał zjeść obiad. Wtedy Taylor przynosiła mu tacę z ciepłym posiłkiem. Czasami zostawała z nim, przyglądając się jego poczynaniom. On jednak nie chciał jej tam. Coś sprawiało, że nie potrafił w pełni funkcjonować kiedy ona była obok. 

Wcześniej nigdy to się nie zdarzało.

Kiedyś siadała na parapecie z filiżanką gorącej herbaty i mogła patrzeć na niego godzinami. Czasem włączali muzykę i wspólnie śpiewali i tańczyli w rytmy starych przebojów, które oboje kochali. Czasem brała ze sobą książkę i czytała. Czasem tylko udawała, przyglądając mu się z błyskiem w oku. Ona nie wiedziała, że on to widzi. Uśmiechał się zawsze pod nosem i czasem zastanawiał, czy dziewczyna dalej pamięta, że są tylko przyjaciółmi i niedługo ich szopka dobiegnie końca. 

Teraz było inaczej. 

Teraz Harry nie mógł znieść myśli, że ona jest w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Jego serce biło mocno w piersi, a oczy patrzyły na nią ze złością, kiedy tylko podchodziła do radia i włączała ich stare płyty. 

Nie chciał słyszeć muzyki. 

Nie chciał słyszeć głosu dziewczyny.

Nie chciał widzieć dziewczyny.

Nie chciał robić niczego, podczas gdy ona przebywała w szopie.

Kłócili się. 

Najpierw Harry delikatnie sugerował, że chciałby po prostu pracować sam. Ona jednak tego nie rozumiała, uparcie siedząc w fotelu. Zarzucała mu, że nie rozmawiają i nie ma między nimi tego, co kiedyś. On to wiedział, ale nie potrafił tego zmienić. Chciał tylko skończyć rzeźbę, a nie mógł tego zrobić, kiedy ona jest w pobliżu.

Kiedy Taylor przychodziła do szopy, jego ręce nie pracowały tak jak wcześniej. Nic nie było takie samo. Ruchy nie były precyzyjne. Nie potrafił się skupić. Nie potrafił się porwać. Był sfrustrowany. 

Raz, podczas jednej kłótni, Taylor rzuciła w granit talerz, który roztrzaskał się na kawałki, a jedzenie wylądowało na podłodze. Harry nie wrócił wtedy do domu i zamknął się w szopie. Od tej pory nie rozmawiali ze sobą. 

Właśnie to było punktem zwrotnym w jego pracy. 

On dosłownie nie przestawał. Zajął się rzeźbieniem. Robił to przez cały czas. Całe noce i dnie poświęcał swojej rzeźbie. Przerwą był obowiązek pracy w firmie, gdzie spędzał kilka godzin dziennie. Jego pracownicy zauważyli jego niewyspanie, worki pod oczami i chude ciało. Za jego plecami mówili o kłótni z Taylor i o tym, że na pewno przeżywa ich rozstanie. Prychał wtedy i odchodził, zajmując się swoją pracą.

I kiedy wybijała godzina siedemnasta, uśmiech pojawiał się na jego twarzy. Ubierał się i wychodził, nawet nie żegnając się ze współpracownikami. Dopiero wtedy stawał się ożywiony, jakby obudził się z zimowego snu. Po drodze kupował kawę oraz kilka bułeczek i kierował się od razu do swojej szopy. Szopy, która stała się jego domem. Dosłownie. 

Kilka dni wcześniej przytargał tam rozkładany fotel, który często stawał się jego łóżkiem. Pracował do późna i wymęczony zasypiał, ciągle przebywając w towarzystwie swojej rzeźby. Słyszał, jak Taylor czasem mówiła, że się przepracowuje i już dawno przestało być zdrowe. On jednak śmiał się z niej i odchodził. Ona nigdy nie miała pasji, nie rozumiała co to poświęcenie dla czegoś, co się kocha całym swoim życiem. Całym swoim sercem. Trzasnął drzwiami i poszedł do szopy.

Już w pierwszej chwili, rzuciła mu się w oczy prawie uformowana postać. Promienie słoneczne oświetlały figurę. Jeszcze nie miała pełnego kształtu, ale Harry zauważył coś, z czego wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy. 

Wiedział od dawna, że to nie będzie prezent dla narzeczonej. Wiedział, że włożył w to zbyt wiele serca, by oddać jej to, nad czym pracował od tygodni. Ona tego nie doceniała. Dla niej to był tylko kawałek całkiem ładnej skały.

Tworząc, zapominał o tym, co robi. Działał instynktownie. Jego ręce pracowały jak zahipnotyzowane, podczas gdy mózg dryfował gdzieś pośród białych chmur. Do tej pory nie zwracał na to uwagi, jednak teraz zobaczył.

Zobaczył, że ten kawałek skały przypomina mężczyznę. Z szerszymi ramionami i płaską klatką piersiową. Jego ręce wprawdzie były delikatne, lecz to ciągle były męskie dłonie. W jego głowie cały czas miał obraz kobiety, więc to było dla niego pewnego rodzaju szokiem. Podszedł bliżej i opuszkami palców zaczął jeździć po ramieniu mężczyzny. Ciepło pojawiło się w jego sercu. Był zadowolony z dotychczasowej pracy. 

Sunął palcami po jego przedramieniu, z zafascynowaniem przyglądając się jak błyszczące drobinki odbijają światło, tworząc fantastyczny wzór. Miał wrażenie, że ręka poruszyła się lekko, gdy dotarł do nadgarstka. 

Zabrał rękę i uśmiechnął się. Ogarnął go spokój.

\- Jesteś piękny. - Powiedział cicho i z ostatnim spojrzeniem, wyszedł, czując, że potrzebuje odpocząć. Po raz pierwszy od dawna. 

4**  
Harry z uśmiechem na ustach wszedł na posesję. Przed nim była perspektywa dopracowywanie prawej strony postaci. Teraz zaczynała się prawdziwa praca. Czuł się podekscytowany. Nawet nie patrząc na dom, zaczął iść w kierunku szopy, jednak głośny pisk z okolic drzwi wejściowych zwrócił jego uwagę. 

\- Harry, Harry! - Krzyczała Taylor, biegnąc do niego w swoich żółtych klapkach. Potknęła się kilka razy, zahaczając o kostkę. Chłopak zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią uważnie.

\- Coś się stało? - Zapytał, patrząc na jej rozwichrzone włosy. Dziewczyna złapała go za rękę i zaczęła ciągnąć do domu, mocno gestykulując.

\- Moi rodzice będą tu za dziesięć minut. Masz iść się wykąpać i nawet nie myśl o tym, że pójdziesz do tej cholernej szopy. Powiedzieli, że muszą z nami porozmawiać. - Harry zmarszczył się, jednak spełnił jej żądania. W końcu dalej muszę udawać zakochanych. Niemniej jednak niepokój wdarł się do jego serca. 

I niecałe dwie godziny później, jego przeczucie się ziściło.

\- Więc… - Mama Taylor, spojrzała na nich z błyskiem w oku. Siedzieli przy stoliku w salonie i popijali kawę. - Wydaje mi się, że to już najwyższy czas, byście przedstawili nam swoje plany dotyczące ślubu. 

Zimny pot oblał Harry’ego. Automatycznie zaczął wysuwać rękę z dłoni Taylor, jednak ta ścisnęła go mocniej,wbijając długie paznokcie w jego skórę.

\- Zastanawiamy się nad naszą katedrą, a wylotem do Paryża. W końcu ślub w tamtym miejscu byłby spełnieniem marzeń, prawda kochanie? - Powiedziała przesłodzonym tonem. Harry wymusił uśmiech i pokiwał głową. Cieszył się, że to wystarczyło, by kobiety zajęły się rozmową o ceremonii. Zaniepokoiło go tylko to, że Taylor miała taką dużą wiedzę na temat tych wszystkich ślubnych szczegółów. Odgonił jednak od siebie te myśli, w końcu to kobieta, na pewno zna się na tym wszystkim. 

\- Synu, może pokażesz mi swoją pracę? - Odezwał się ojciec Taylor. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo. Wiedział, że nie może odmówić. W końcu materiały były od niego. 

\- Z przyjemnością. - Odparł przez zaciśnięte zęby. Wstali i przepraszając kobiety wyszli do szopy. Harry zaczął się denerwować, kiedy otworzył przed nim drzwi i gestem zaprosił do środka. Cisza nie pomagała jego zdenerwowaniu.

\- Wiesz… - Zaczął po chwili łysiejący mężczyzna, odrywając wzrok od rzeźby. Jego głos był zimny jak lód. - Dając Ci ten granit, sądziłem, że stworzysz coś dla mojej córki. 

\- Tak, też tak sądziłem. Jednak z każdą chwilą coraz trudniej mi było do tego doprowadzić. - Powiedział, wytrzymując świdrujące spojrzenie. 

\- Nie jest to coś, co chciałem zobaczyć. Niemniej jednak dobrze Ci idzie. - Odezwał się po dłuższej chwili i zwrócił w kierunku rzeźby. Postąpił kilka kroków w przód i dotknął skały. Harry automatycznie się wzdrygnął.

Stojąc z boku, przyglądając się mężczyźnie, miał wrażenie, jakby granit świecił. Lekka poświata unosiła się wokół nich. Ale to nie była ta sama, ciepła poświata, która pojawiała się w pomieszczeniu, gdy Harry nad nią pracował. To nie było to samo, gdy słońce świeciło, przyozdabiają ją niebieskimi drobinkami. To nie było to samo, gdy księżyc wydobywał z niego to, co najlepsze.

W tej chwili, rzeźba wyglądała tak, jakby wręcz dymiła się ze złości. Harry z podziwem patrzył, jak kamień wręcz porusza się, pragnąc uciec od dotyku starego mężczyzny. Jakby klatka piersiowa poruszała się odrobinę. Pomieszczenie było ciemne i nieprzyjemne. Jakby się przed czymś broniło. Jakby...

Harry zamrugał, uświadamiając sobie o czym myśli.

\- Możemy wrócić do domu. Dobra robota. - Odparł mężczyzna, powodując, że Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Kiedy zamykał drzwi, miał wrażenie, że pomieszczenie znowu się rozświetliło. Uśmiechnął się.

 

5**  
Harry był zły.

Nie, to mało powiedziane.

Harry był wściekły.

Wpadł do szopy jak burza, łąpiąc się za włosy i ciągnąc je we frustracji. 

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Taylor posunęła się do tego, by opowiadać o tym, że starają się o dziecko, co jest całkowitą nieprawdą. Dzielili łóżko, ale tylko czasami. I przez ‘dzielenie się’ miał na myśli tylko spanie. 

Taylor czasem bała się spać sama, dlatego przychodziła do jego łóżka i wtulała w jego pierś. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Nie, dopóki nie zaczynała się do niego dobierać. Usiadła na jego biodrach i zaczęła całować po szyi. Harry zepchnął ją z krzykiem, pytając co robi. Właśnie wtedy przyznała się, że powiedział rodzicom o ich nieistniejącym dziecku.

Był wściekły. Sytuacja zaczęła się wymykać spod kontroli. Dziecko to dla niego za dużo. Nie mają nawet ślubu. Ba! Do tego ślubu nigdy nie dojdzie! Po prostu nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego dziewczyna jeszcze głębiej brnęła w kłamstwa. Na dodatek w takie kłamstwa, z których ciężko się będzie później wyplątać.

Zostawił ją w sypialni. Widział jej złość. Słyszał, jak roztrzaskuje kubek na drzwiach, kiedy próbowała w niego rzucić. Nie przejął się tym, uciekając do swojej szopy.

Jego serce mocno biło w piersi. Był cały czerwony. Potrzebował gdzieś wyładować wszystkie swoje emocje. 

Sięgnął po dłuto i podszedł do rzeźby. Nie wiedział co robi. Przyłożył narzędzie do niebieskiej skały, w okolicach klatki piersiowej i uderzył. Nie wiedział co robi. Złość przysłoniła mu pole widzenia. 

Pierwsze uderzenie.

Drugie uderzenie.

Jęk.

Odskoczył, na narzędzie wypadło mu z ręki.

Jego klatka piersiowa falowała. 

To nie on wydał ten dźwięk. 

Zamarł.

Z szeroko otwartymi oczami przyglądał się miejscu, w które uderzał. Powoli podniósł drżącą dłoń i położył w miejscu, wyczuwając lekkie drganie. Zaczął gładzić miejsce, w którym powinno być serce i z trwogą zauważył, że to miejsce jest cieplejsze i jaśniejsze od reszty. 

Przełknął gulę w gardle i odsunął się. 

Wyszedł z całkowicie pustym umysłem.

 

6**  
Dopiero po kilku dniach był w stanie wrócić do szopy. Kiedy tylko pomyślał o rzeźbie, jakaś dziwna myśl, przychodziła mu do głowy. Wyrzucał ją czym prędzej, starając się zajmować czymś zupełnie innym.

Nie spał dobrze.

Praktycznie nie spał wcale. 

Był zmęczony, jego głowa bolała, jednak on nie potrafił spać. Nie potrafił odpocząć. Myślał, że miał gorączkę. Być może powinien zgłosić się do lekarza na wizytę. Nawet złość Taylor przeszła i patrzyła na niego zatroskana, przynosząc mu ciepłą zupę czy herbatę do łóżka. Był jej wdzięczny. Opiekowała się nim jak tylko mogła. 

Harry w końcu odepchnął od siebie wszystkie czarne myśli. Wstał z łóżka i minął sypialnię Taylor. Była czwarta nad ranem, jak zobaczył na wiszącym zegarze z kukułką. Jakaś siła wręcz ciągnęła go do szopy. Jak magnes. 

Kiedy wszedł do pomieszczenia, poczuł ciepło. Nie tylko to zewnętrzne, ale także to wewnętrzne, w jego sercu. Przechylił głowę w bok i przyglądał się postaci, która stała na środku pomieszczenia. 

Cicho, na palcach podszedł do niej i przejechał ręką po jej klatce piersiowej, zatrzymując się na sercu. Pod opuszkami poczuł ciepełko, które rozprzestrzeniało się po jego ciele powoli. Patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany na swoje dzieło. 

Wziął do ręki narzędzia i powoli, przyłożył do piersi.

\- Przepraszam, jeśli Cię to zaboli. - Wyszeptał, jak najdelikatniej rzeźbiąc ten fragment. Jakby naprawdę ona miała uczucia. Wszystko szło gładko i szybko, co było dość niespodziewane. Przez cały czas uśmiechał się, starając się łagodnie dotykać granitu, który jakby poddawał się jego zabiegom. Jakby współpracował z nim. To niezwykłe uczucie przepełniło go. Pracował i pracował, nie mogąc przestać. Nie chcąc przestać.

Stworzył ramię i część szyi. 

Ciepło rozrywało wręcz jego ciało, gdy finezyjnie sunął po całym ciele jego rzeźby. Jego serce biło szybko i mocno. Miał wrażenie, że granit stał się lekki, taki miękki. 

Pokręcił głową i oparł swoje czoło o rzeźbioną tej nocy klatkę piersiową. Wziął głęboki oddech i uniósł kąciki ust. Słyszał bicie swojego serca i ciepło czoła.

Ale czy to napewno było bicie jego serca i jego ciepłe czoło?

 

7**  
Usnął w południe, ciesząc się z dnia wolnego. Wiedział, że powinien coś zjeść, jednak nie miał na to ochoty. Kiedy obudził się w starym fotelu, pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczył było ciało, które rzeźbił. Prawa część tułowia była skończona. Kochał to, co widział. 

Powoli sunął swoim, jeszcze zamglonym od snu, wzrokiem przez całe ciało i uśmiechał się na widok idealnych kształtów. Każda część, którą stworzył była perfekcyjna. Brak skromności, a może zwyczajny fakt. Nie wiedział. Był absolutnie zakochany w tym, co widział.

Blask promieni słonecznych potęguje wręcz odczucie doskonałości. Rzeźba jakby świeciła w dusznym pomieszczeniu. Niebieskie cząsteczki migotały, sprawiając, że Harry czuł szczęście.

Wstał, biorąc po drodze narzędzia i kucając przed dolnymi partiami jego ciała. Złapał za granitową rękę, by nie upaść i miał zacząć pracę, by to poczuć. 

Zamarł, czując jak ona szybko nagrzała się dzięki jego dotykowi. Zaczęła wręcz pulsować, jakby tętniła życiem. Kolor także wydawał mu się jaśniejszy. W jego oczach zaczęły się zbierać łzy, nawet nie wiedział dlaczego. Jego serce biło gwałtownie. Ścisnął mocniej rękę i mógł przysiąc, że ona to odwzajemniła.

\- Harold, przyszli sąsiedzi na obiad. Zjedz z nami. - Do pomieszczenia wpadła Taylor, sprawiając, że oprzytomniał. Miał wrażenie, że nagle pomieszczenie stało się ciemniejsze i chłodniejsze niż kilka sekund wcześniej. 

Jak zamroczony wstał i dotknął swojego serca, które biło w zastraszającym tempie. Próbował wziąć głęboki oddech i doprowadzić się do porządku. Co się z nim działo?

\- Harry, wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak. - Powiedział cicho i nie patrząc na rzeźbę, poszedł do swojej narzeczonej, która złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła do domu. Nie protestował, czując mgłę, która majaczyła w jego głowie.

 

8**  
Harry czuł się dziwnie. Jakby zaczął żyć w pewnego rodzaju bańce. Jego myśli krążyły tylko wokół rzeźby i jego halucynacji. Życie toczyło się jednak dalej, on tylko patrzył na nie z boku. Był, jednak go nie było. Robił, ale wszystko automatycznie. Jadł ponieważ podstawiano mu jedzenie pod nos. Spał, ponieważ Taylor gasiła mu światło. Nawet nie zwracał uwagi na to, że śpią razem w tym samym łóżku.

Mało mówił. Ciągle bujał w obłokach. Wszyscy to zauważyli. Jego narzeczonej chyba to nie przeszkadzało. W końcu się nie kłócili i ona mogła z nim robić co tylko chciała. Gdzie się podziała jego świadomość?

Wszedł do szopy i przystanął. Zastanawiał się nad swoimi halucynacjami. To niemożliwe, żeby coś takiego komukolwiek się przytrafiło. To niemożliwe, że rzeźba jęczy, czy pulsuje. To niemożliwe, by rzeźba żyła.

Gdyby ktokolwiek się dowiedział, prawdopodobnie by go wyśmiał. Albo wręcz przeciwnie. Tak bardzo by się przeraził, że wysłałby go do wariatkowa. 

Jednak znowu. 

Znowu, kiedy wszedł do pomieszczenia to poczuł. Poczuł ciepło, które wręcz biło od rzeźby. Słyszał tętno. 

Złapał się za pierś. Przecież słyszał tylko swoje bicie serce, prawda?

Na galaretowatych nogach podszedł powoli do granitu i drugą rękę przystawił do klatki piersiowej. Ona też biła. Tym samym rytmem.

Harry jest wariatem.

 

9**  
Kiedy kilka dni później pojawił się w pomieszczeniu, rozpierała go energia. Skończył rzeźbić całe ciało i została mu tylko twarz. Miał wrażenie, że czekał wieki na tą chwilę.

Od kilku dni w swojej głowie opracowywał wszelkie detale twarzy.

Mężczyzna będzie najpiękniejszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie niczego bardziej idealnego. Jego policzki byłyby duże, pulchne, z okrągłą twarzą. Uśmiech powodowałby dołeczki, takie jak on sam ma. Duże oczy. Harry w swojej wyobraźni widział je zielone. Takie, które idealnie komponowałyby się z niebieską skałą. Szmaragdy. Usta także byłyby duże, pełne, a włosy troszeczkę dłuższe.   
W tym obrazku widział małego aniołka, któremu zabrakło aureoli. 

Był podekscytowany. Stanął przed rzeźbą i zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie to wszystko, co zaraz stworzy. Każdy element był perfekcyjnie opracowany przez niego. Wyobrażał sobie dłonie, które będą pracowały nad dziełem. Wyobrażał sobie efekt końcowy, a duma rozpierała go od środka.

Otworzył oczy, uniósł narzędzia i z największą precyzją zaczął rzeźbić. Jego ruchy były ostrożne i przemyślane. 

Ale kamień nie współpracował.

On wręcz odpychał jego dłuto, robiąc brzydkie krzywizny, które nijak się miały do reszty idealnego ciała. Harry zatrząsł się z frustracji. Cokolwiek zrobił szło źle. Bardzo źle. Minuty mijały, a pewność siebie gasła z każdą sekundą. Miał serdecznie dosyć tego wszystkiego. Jego zapał opadł szybciej, niż się pojawił.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz być idealny? Dlaczego nie chcesz być idealny tak jak ja chcę? - Zapytał, czując łzy kumulujące się w jego oczach. - Chcę Cię skończyć. Chcę byś był najwspanialszy na świecie. Dlaczego mim to utrudniasz?

Naiwnie czekał na odpowiedź. Krzyknął i rzucił swoimi narzędziami. Wiedział, że jeden niewłaściwy ruch, może zniszczyć całą pracę. Był tak bardzo wściekły. Tak bardzo.

\- Niewdzięczny kamień. - Burknął, kierując się do domu. Do swojego łóżka. Zignorował swoją narzeczoną, która chciała położyć się obok niego. Odwrócił się na bok i zasnął, przepełniony złością.

\- Pożałujesz tylko. - Usłyszał cichy syk. Zignorował go, zbyt zły na wszystko i wszystkich. 

10**  
Ciemność spowijała las. Szedł przed siebie, mijając ciemne drzewa, krzewy. Przez liście przedostawał się blask księżyca. W swoich kościach czuł niepokój. 

Las wydaje się mroczny, pełen duchów i dziwnych stworów, które chowają się za pniami, biegają między jego nogami, dotykają go, lecz kiedy on się odwraca, nikogo nie zauważa. Cisza jest wręcz przerażająca i wie, że nie może zostać w tym miejscu długo. Poci się, idąc jak najciszej potrafi. Jakby bojąc się, że jakieś zwierzę zaraz przebudzi się z głębokiego snu i targnie na jego życie. 

Miał wrażenie, że jego biała koszula wręcz świeci się od blasku księżyca i przyciąga złowrogie spojrzenia. Szedł jednak dalej, dopóki strach nie był na tyle duży, by sparaliżować jego ruchy. 

Nagle przed nim zauważył blask, który odbijał się od tafli jeziora. Poczuł, że to jest to, czego szukał. Właśnie tam znajdzie schronienie. Zaczął iść szybciej, mniej ostrożnie. Ciszę przerwała łamiąca się gałązka na którą stanął. Coś zaszeleściło w krzakach.   
To kruk poderwał się do lotu. 

Serce podeszło mu do gardła. Zacisnął pięści i szedł dalej, przedzierając się przez bujne zarośla.

Kiedy wyszedł na polanę, zobaczył, że nie jest sam. Zmrużył oczy, by dostrzec postać, która stała nad brzegiem jeziora. Ostrożnie zrobił kilka kroków w przód, chcąc dostać się nieznajomego, kiedy on odwrócił się gwałtownie.

Harry’emu zaparło dech w piersi.

Niebieskie, lodowe oczy patrzyły na niego przenikliwie spod długich rzęs. Kości policzkowe prawdopodobnie wykrajał sam Bóg. Idealne, perfekcyjne. Z lekkim zarostem. Nos mały, drobny. Idealny. Usta, cienkie, ale perfekcyjne. I włosy, roztrzepane. Nie mógł oderwać od niego spojrzenia.

Jego serce zaczęło szaleńczy bieg. Chciało mu się płakać, mając świadomość, że to najwspanialsza twarz, jaką kiedykolwiek widział.

Chciał podejść, przyjrzeć mu się z bliska, dotknąć, chociaż nie wiedział, czy będzie to dobrze przyjęte. Musiał to zrobić. Potrzebował znaleźć się bliżej. Chciał…

Ale jego nogi wrosły w ziemię. 

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko. 

Harry zadrżał.

Chciał coś powiedzieć.

Cokolwiek.

Ale właśnie wtedy się obudził.

Otworzył szeroko oczy i patrzył w sufit. Jego serce biło szybko, a włosy przyczepiały się do jego czoła. Oddychał płytko. W głowie miał tylko tą jedną, idealną twarz. Chciał.. Potrzebował..

Wstał szybko z łóżka i popędził do biurka. Wyciągnął plik kartek i zaczął szkicować. Musiał zatrzymać w sobie ten obraz. To jest twarz, którą powinna mieć jego rzeźba.

Szybkie ruchy ołówka, całkowicie perfekcyjne. Jakby ktoś malował za niego. 

Oczy, nos, usta, policzki. To jest to.

Szarpnął kartkę, wyrywając ją z notatnika i nie przejmując się przebraniem, pobiegł do szopy. Trzasnął drzwiami, mgliście myśląc o tym, że mógł obudzić Taylor. Nie mógł jednak zwlekać. Czuł przypływ inspiracji. Nie mógł go zmarnować. Nie mógł dopuścić, by jego wena uciekła.

Zegarek wskazywał czwartą rano, gdy wpadł do szopy. Zapalił małą lampę i wziął się do pracy. Znowu znajdował się w transie. Jego ręce działały mechanicznie, jakby były wyuczone tego wszystkiego. Nie mógł przestać. Każda najdrobniejsza część w nim paliła się od pracy i tego gorącego uczucia w nim. 

Nie pił, nie jadł. Tworzył. Gorączkowo lepiąc kawałki. 

Perfekcyjnie.

Idealnie. 

Chciał płakać, będąc odurzony tym uczuciem. 

Kartka, która miała robić mu za wzór, leżała gdzieś pod stołem, gdy chłodny wiatr zwiał ją. Tylko jej róg delikatnie bujał się jeszcze, gdy tylko lekki powiew jej dosięgał.

Upadł ze zmęczenia. Jego ręce bolały. Kiedy dokonywał ostatnich poprawek, drżały mocno. Musiał zaciskać szczękę, by dotrwać do końca. Kiedy upadł, nie były zdolne do podtrzymania go. Spojrzał w górę i zapłakał, gdy zobaczył swoją rzeźbę.

Idealny mężczyzna stał przed nim. Proporcje ciała zgadzały się idealnie z tymi, które widział w swoim śnie. Twarz ujęta w tym jednym, delikatnym uśmiechu, które posłał mu nieznajomy. 

Najpiękniejszy człowiek na ziemi. 

Broda trzęsła się, a po policzkach spływały gorące łzy. Nie przejmował się nawet biciem serca, które słyszał w swojej głowie. Przecież to jego serce bije tak mocno w piersi. 

Wykończony, mokry od łez, położył się na podłodze u stóp swojego dzieła i usnął, kiedy zmierzchało. Tak długo pracował. Bez jedzenia, bez picia, bez myślenia.

. W jego głowie ciągle był obraz idealnego mężczyzny. Swojej idealnej rzeźby. Jego dzieła.

 

11**  
Księżyc wyszedł zza chmur i wpadł do pomieszczenia. Najpierw oświetlił Harry’ego, który spał na podłodze. Jego ciało było kruche, policzki blade. Trząsł się z zimna, które ogarnęło jego ciało, gdy tylko wiatr wpadał przez dziury w starych ścianach. Zmęczony ale szczęśliwy. Skończył swoją pracę i zasługiwał na chwilę odpoczynku. Zatracił się.

Tuż nad nim, posąg. Jego największe dzieło. Głowa zwrócona w kierunku okna, jakby patrzyła w oczekiwaniu, aż księżyc oświetli go swoim blaskiem. Kiedy to się stało, kamień zabłyszczał jak nigdy przedtem. Promieniał jasnym, ciepłym blaskiem, który mógłby obudzić śpiącego twórcę. On jednak spał twardo.

Spał, nie mogąc dostrzec tego, jak niebieski granit powoli zmienia swoją teksturę. Staje się miękki, kolor blednie, przypominając teraz blady róż. Powoli twarz nabiera żywszych barw, a serce zaczyna bić, ogrzewając jego ciało. Powoli poruszył palcami, które strzykały delikatnie. Zastygła twarz odwróciła się powoli w przód i zerknęła na dół. Uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach. Przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Kiedy je otworzył, jego ciało było już ciepłe, blade i tętniło życiem. Tylko jego oczy zostały niebieskie. Granitowe. 

Na ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka. to nic, w porównaniu do tego, co czuło śpiące ciało u jego stóp. Książyc świecił na nich, przekazując im coś magicznego. Coś, czego nie dało się wyobrazić. Kucnął i delikatnie, opuszkami swoich twardych palców dotknął policzka Harry’ego. Uśmiechnął się, widząc rumieńce, które rozprzestrzeniły się po jego twarzy. 

\- Dziękuję Ci. - Szepnął cicho. - Dziękuję, Ci, że nie muszę już błąkać się po zaświatach. Dziękuję, że uwolniłeś mnie od złych duchów. - Niebieskooki pochylił się i złożył na jego skroni delikatny pocałunek. 

Chłopak zamarł, gdy Harry przekręcił się na plecy. Nie otworzył oczu, dalej spał. Niebieskooki zaśmiał się i powoli podniósł rękę, odgarniając kosmyki kręconych włosów z jego twarzy. Przyglądał się jego ciału, na dłużej zatrzymując się na ustach. Poczuł, jak serce bije szybciej. Dawno nie posiadał tego uczucia. Fala szczęścia go ogarnęła. 

Powoli pochylił się i pocałował usta Harry’ego. Właśnie wtedy ich dusze się połączyły. Księżyc był ich świadkiem. Samotna łza wylądowała na policzku zielonookiego. Louis oderwał się i starł ją delikatnie. Pęczniał pod wpływem uczucia miłości, które go ogarnęło. To było coś, czego nie mógł opisać.

Nagle zerwał się wiatr. Jego ręka, zatrzymała się na różowym policzku Harry’ego, kiedy wyjrzał przez okno i zauważył jak drzewa wręcz kładą się od silnych podmuchów wiatru. Księżyc zaczął chować się za chmurami. Coś złego zaczynało się dziać. Z ostatnim spojrzeniem na swojego stwórcę, wstał. 

Czuł, jak powoli wraca do swojej pierwotnej postaci. Koniuszki palców zaczęły twardnieć. Potem kostki, kolana. Bezsilnie próbował z tym walczyć. Łzy przysłaniały mu widoczność. Wiedział, że to nieuniknione. Każda cząsteczka po kolei zamieniała się w twardy, niebieski kamień. Jego ruchy stawały się coraz wolniejsze. Ciężko mu było poruszyć nawet palcami. Odgłos bijącego serca teraz był cichy. Cień padł na jego twarz. 

\- Dziękuję. - Wyszeptał, zanim całkowicie nie odwrócił się i zastygł. Na jego twarzy nie było już uśmiechu, który wyrzeźbił dla niego Harry. Jego usta były wykrzywione w dół, bojąc się kolejnych chwil. 

Drzwi do szopy się otworzyły, a blask rozświetlił pomieszczenie. 

Taylor weszła do środka trzymając w rękach lampkę. Jej włosy były w nieładzie przez panującą na zewnątrz zamieć. Spojrzała na śpiącego narzeczonego i pokręciła głową. Człowiek, którego kochała od lat, właśnie się wykańcza przez głupią rzeźbę. Spojrzała na nią i złość owładnęła jej ciało. 

To przez nią nigdy nie zaznała szczęścia. To przez nią straciła jedyną osobę którą kochała. Harry zamknął się w sobie, zapomniał o niej na rzecz zwykłego kawałka kamienia. Złość zrodziła się w jej sercu już jakiś czas temu. Dopiero teraz, widząc bladą jak ściana twarz chłopaka, zrozumiałą, jak bardzo nienawidzi tego kawałka skały. 

Gwałtownie odłożyła lampę na stół i sięgnęła po młot, który stał oparty o ścianę szopy i z całej siły zamachnęła się, uderzając w granit. Huk obudził śpiącego artystę. Jego kark zdrętwiał. Nie do końca miał świadomość czego właśnie jest świadkiem. Wydawało mu się, że jeszcze śni. 

Patrzył, jak purpurowa z wściekłości Taylor, krzyczy, uderzając w rzeźbę a ona kruczy się na miliony kawałeczków i rozsypuje po całym pomieszczeniu. 

\- Taylor! - Krzyczy Harry, wstając na równe nogi. - Taylor, co ty robisz? - Krzyczy.

\- Nienawidzę Cię! - Uderzenie.

\- Nienawidzę tej rzeźby! - Uderzenie.

\- Nienawidzę świata! - Harry złapał ją za ramiona. 

\- Przestań! - Krzyknął, jednak ona go nie słuchała. Płakała głośno, krzycząc o nienawiści. Harry próbował ją powstrzymać. Kobieta jednak nie dawała za wygraną. Oderwała się od niego i Jak w amoku uderzała, aż rzeźba nie rozpadła się do końca.

\- Nie.. - Po policzkach Harry’ego także skapywały łzy, gdy patrzył jak kobita zniszczyła coś, nad czym pracował przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy. Każda cząsteczka jego ciała wręcz bolała, jakby to on dostawał ciosy. Słyszał w swojej głowie przerażający krzyk. 

Krzyczał, płakał, nie mógł uwierzyć.

\- Taylor! - Krzyknął, znowu do niej podchodząc. Ona tego nie zauważyła. 

To miał być ostatni cios.

Ostatnie zamachnięcie.

Ostatni kawałek miał zostać zniszczony.

Zniszczony, jak jej serce. 

Nie zauważyła, że jej narzeczony podszedł o tyłu, by ją powstrzymać.

Uderzyła.

On upadł.

Czerwona krew rozlała się po podłodze.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się i dotarło do niej wszystko, co zrobiła. Upadła obok niego, próbując go ratować, jednak było już za późno. Szlochała w jego klatkę piersiową, ale jego oczy już zastygły. Odwrócony w kierunku rzeźby, spoczął na wieki wieków. 

Wiatr ustał. Księżyc wyszedł zza chmur. 

 

11**  
Słońce już chyliło się ku horyzoncie. Harry szedł przez las. Ciepłe promienie otulały jego ciało. Jego głowa pulsowała, jednak nie zatrzymywał się. Chciał dojść do jeziora. 

Nie czuł nic. Nie czuł smutku, nie czuł żalu. Nie czuł szczęścia. Jedna, wielka pustka. Jego głowa nie była przepełniona myślami.

Cisza.

Rozejrzał się po okolicy. Nikogo nie było. Tylko on i jego myśli.

Usiadł na plaży i wziął do ręki kilka kamieni. Obrócił je kilka razy w dłoniach, zanim zaczął rzucać w jezioro. 

Dopiero teraz, poczuł zmęczenie. Długo szedł do tego miejsca. Nie mógł wcześniej się zatrzymać. W mroku nie odnalazłby jeziora. 

Księżyc powoli zaczął pojawiać się na niebie. 

Miał ochotę płakać, ale nie mógł się przemóc. 

Westchnął i uniósł wzrok na jezioro. 

Jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy zauważył, jak coś wynurza się z wody.

Nie coś.

Ktoś.

Głowa, szyja, ramiona.

Tułów, nogi. 

Harry nie zwraca na to uwagi.

Zamiera, rozpoznając postać, która patrzy wprost na niego. 

Idzie w jego stronę.

Harry wstaje.

Jego serce bije szybko.

Przełyka głośno ślinę i patrzy, jak chłopak wychodzi z wody w całej swojej okazałości. 

Nagi. 

Piękny. 

Perfekcyjny.

Uśmiecha się do niego i wciąga rękę. 

Harry patrzy na nią krótko, zanim znowu spogląda w niebieskie tęczówki. Unosi swoją dłoń i przesuwa delikatnie po jego kościach policzkowych. Chłopak przymyka oczy, a Harry nie może przestać myśleć o pęczniejącym ze szczęścia sercu.

\- Louis. - Szepcze niebieskooki, patrząc na niego spod rzęs. Harry kiwa głową, niezdolny do powiedzenia czegokolwiek. Nic nie wydawałoby się na miejscu. Jego serce ma ochotę wyrwać się z piersi, gdy czuje, jak chłopak bierze jego dłoń i przykłada do swojego bijącego serca. Zbliżają się do siebie, ich ciała się stykają. 

Harry spogląda na idealnie wykrojone usta, następnie na niebieskie oczy. Oczy pełne blasku. Nie może się powstrzymać.

Pochyla się i całuje delikatnie. 

Powoli.

Niespiesznie.

Wzdycha na to uczucie, które się w nim rozprzestrzenia.

A księżyc świeci dalej, będą świadkiem ponownego spotkania ich dusz.

Odrywają się od siebie. 

Uśmiechają.

Louis ciągnie Harry’ego w stronę jeziora.

Harry czuje spokój i szczęście, gdy razem, powoli zanurzają się w wodzie.

Ich oczy nie odrywają się od siebie.

Wchodzą coraz głębiej.

Woda jest do kolan.

Do pasa.

Do ramion.

Trzymając się za ręce, patrząc sobie głęboko w oczy, wchodzą dalej.

Tafla wody pochłania ich całkowicie.

 

Koniec.


End file.
